


Sweet Hearts

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [45]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Comfort Food, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Food Issues, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Rejection, Rough Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Showers, paying for sex, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Sweet Heart Services, can I help you?””Yes, I would like to…hire a companion for tomorrow evening?””Yes Sir, we can do that, did you have a type in mind?””Oh…um…not really. I do like when they are shy and maybe a bit demure.”





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkmariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkmariah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Otokonoko Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352977) by 007 Project. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So taking a break from the Frerard in this one. Yes, gasp, there will be no Gerard or Frank in this fic. I know, I know it is shocking right? Actually it's cause i have been reading the Fall Out Boy tag since i finished the My Chem tag...yes..all 693 pages and over 13,000 fics. It only took me two years, but you know. @~@
> 
> AnyWay, Now i started on the Fall Out Boy one which is only 456 pages and over 9000 fics so that should keep me busy for the rest of the year. I am finding some amazing writers i never knew existed and they have great plots and character ideas! I honestly don't even notice the guys aren't in it or are only in it for a brief moment. It's kind of a nice change...not that i will ever give up on our boys cause my OTP and OT3 are forever! ^-^
> 
> But I digress. So this is based on a hentai that got almost as much attention as Boku No Picu, but is less cringy it seems to some. Either Way, I thought the story was cute and put my own spin on it...upping the age of the characters considerably. ^0^
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***black mariah***_ ~~on Twitter who doesn't have an AO3 yet, but is working on it~~ who finally got an AO3 account. Thank you for all your support and love. ^-^
> 
> Please ejnoy guys.

”Fuck I am exhausted.”

Pete flopped back on his hotel bed. These “easy” negotiations were turning out to be anything but. He was so stressed out by everything that he felt like he was going to burst. He tried talking to his wife, but she was so busy with their five kids…seriously twins twice in a row? How fucked up was that? No, he loved his wife, and his kids and he was so happy that the fifth…wait third? Whatever, his son, thankfully cause four girls? His son was a single. Pete never shouted yes so loud in his life. At least not in a hospital where he had to be shushed. In any case, that was his life and he loved it most of the time, but at times like this he was grateful for his job and how much they sent him away. He was not worried about the kids. They had a strong family support system with both their parents coming over and helping out. No, the only one that Pete was worried about was himself. Everyone seemed to have a stress outlet, but him. That is till now.

_”I’m telling you Pete, you won’t regret it!”_

__

_”Joe…it’s still cheating.”_

_”Don’t think of it as cheating man, think of it as letting off steam. It’s like you marry them, their whores after all.”_

_”Ugh, don’t call them that.”_

_”Fine working girls whatever. Look, trust me, every time I get into town I go to this place and I feel great. I get my business done and fly home to the boys and my wife and we have amazing sex. It lasts till I need to leave again and then…”_

_”So every time you go to Jersey you do this?”_

_”Yeah. I mean we live in Chicago man. No one is gonna trace it and it’s not like you use the company credit card. In fact I have a card I use just for that place! It’s one of those reloadable ones so no paper trail!”_

_”I don’t know man I…”_

_”Look just do it once and it you don’t like it you don’t go back. It’s simple.”_

It was that simple and Pete found that it helped a lot. He had his favorite girls and they all knew what he liked. When he went home he didn’t lose interest in his wife like he thought he would and everything was fine.

”I’m sorry Mr. Wentz, but they no longer are in business.”

”Oh dear, that is a shame. Well thank you…”

”Wait…I have…another number if you want it.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, they run a better business honestly and have been around a lot longer, they are just more…descreet.”

”Well then, sure, I will try them out.”

The women on the other end of the line gave Pete the number. He thanked her and then made the call.

”Sweet Heart Services, can I help you?”

”Yes, I would like to…hire a companion for tomorrow evening?”

”Yes Sir, we can do that, did you have a type in mind?”

”Oh…um…not really. I do like when they are shy and maybe a bit demure.”

”Experience?”

”Uh…yes. I used to go to…”

The laugh that slipped into his ear was musical.

”Oh no Sir, I meant do you want them to have experience or would you prefer a virgin.”

”Oh, oh no, experience please. I don’t think I could handle…”

”It’s alright, we just want to give you the right match.”

”Okay, sorry, I’m a little nervous. This place is new to me.”

”That’s alright, we are sued to new comers being a bit nervous. We hope that after your first visit that you will become a regular though.”

”Thanks….uh, just one question. They are 18 or over right?”

”Yes Sir, we do an extensive background check and only hire those in College or older. Most of them honestly are looking to make money for that reason. It is a win win situation.”

”Thank you for that.”

”No problem Sir. Do you have our address?”

”No.”

”Alright we are located at…”

Pete wrote the address down and thanked the woman. He then hung up and went to take a shower.

*

*

*

Patrick was coming out of his Advanced Trig class when he got the text. He put his books down on the window sill and opened up his phone.

”Oh wow.”

Patrick gulped as he saw the instructions.

”I guess this is really happening.”

Patrick closed his phone and felt his breath catch and start to labor. His parents were paying for his tuition, but nothing else. They decided that Patrick could take care of that with a part time job. The problem was in a town full of college kids all looking for the same hours, jobs were scarce. Patrick had gone from eating Ramen and Koolaid every day to being lucky if he could eat at all. Not that he couldn’t afford to lose the weight…which is partially why he was freaking out. At the interview he was told that clientele liked that fresh baby faced look without worrying about age. Patrick was old enough to drink by a year, but he looked like he could be a senior in high school. He was used to getting carded and he rarely drank anyway. Still he was concerned with the “baby fat” that never went away. Again he was assured that some clients like it. He would be paired up with the right one so he shouldn’t worry.

”Right up my alley.”

Patrick repeated the text he was sent.

”Well…here goes nothing.”

Patrick grabbed his books and headed across the quad to his dorms. As he went he saw the same boy he had been seeing for months hunkered down next to the wall of the garden. He was smoking a cigarette and had a cup of coffee next to him. Patrick didn’t smoke, but he looked longingly at the coffee. He missed coffee. It was hard to get up and start your day without it. He had to be content to smell everyone else’s. Patrick took one last look at the boy.

”One day. One day I will find the courage to say hi.”

He sighed and continued on his way.

* * *

Mikey was relaxing between classes when his phone went off.

”Hey, what’s up?”

”You didn’t answer my text.”

”Sorry Allie, I guess I didn’t get it yet.”

”Weird. Well I have someone for you.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah newbie. Sounds sweet, but nervous. Looking for someone with experience, not a virgin killer. I thought you might be good for him.”

”Did he have any preferences?”

”Shy, demure, nothing aggressive.”

”I got that.”

”Great. I’ll send the text again so just confirm it.”

”Sure, later Allie.”

”Later Mikey.”

Mikey hung up and a few second later got the text. He got the room number and time and sent back a confirmation text. He wondered why he didn’t get the first one. He shrugged it off and stood up stretching. He saw the boy that is always looking at him walking across the grass. He wondered why he hasn’t said hi yet.

”Must be shy.”

Mikey put his cigarette out in the proper receptacle and then finished his coffee dropping the paper cup in the recycling bin. He grabbed his books and headed to his next class.


	2. Fifty Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mind if I join you?”
> 
> The boy looked up at him.
> 
> ”Uh…no?”
> 
> Mikey didn’t know if that was a no for no or a no for he didn’t mind so he just took control. He sat across from the boy and put his stuff down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So I was writing this as a longer chapter, but I decided that I haven't exercised my Queen of Tease powers in a while so...here you go. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Patrick looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He wasn’t really sure if he was under dressed or overdressed. He was just trying to breathe.

”You got this P, you, know you can do it.”

Patrick smiled at himself in the mirror and then left his dorm.

* * *

Pete was nervous as he waited in the lobby of the Sweet Hearts building. It was very respectable looking and it allowed him to relax more.

”Hello.”

Pete looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. He was speechless. He did care if they were a man or a woman, they were beautiful.

”Hi.”

The boy giggled and it was like the sound of angels.

”I’m Mikey. Would you please join me?”

Pete just nodded and rose from his seat. As he followed the enchanting creature toward the elevator his eyes were glued to the boy’s ass the whole time. SO much so that when Mikey stopped Pete bumped into him.

”Oh, sorry.”

Mikey giggled again and shook his head.

”It’s alright, I can just tell you are excited to get started.”

Pete blushed because he knew that the boy had felt his hard on when they crashed. On the ride up Pete wasn’t sure what to do. He stood on the other side of the elevator just looking.

”You are allowed to touch me you know. I mean here, you don’t have to wait till we get to the room.”

”I’m afraid I wouldn’t know how to control myself.”

Mikey giggled again and the doors opened. He took Pete’s hand and led him out of the elevator and down the hall. Mikey produced a card and slipped it into the slot. The light blinked green and the door opened. Mikey gently pulled Pete into the room. He closed the door and leaned against it.

”There, we are here now and you don’t have to control yourself anymore.”

Mikey pulled Pete to him so they were chest to chest…for the most part. Pete up at the boy only slightly taller than he was. Mikey had closed his eyes in anticipation and Pete could no longer control himself. He gripped the boy behind his neck and kissed him fiercely.

*

*

*

”Can I help you?”

”Hi, um…I’m supposed to be meeting…someone here?”

”You have an appointment with one of our boys?”

”No! No, I mean I am one…of our…”

Patrick turned bright red and just handed over his phone with the text message. The woman took it and read.

”Oh dear. Oh that explains a lot. I’m so sorry, but I didn’t mean for you to get this text. It seems you are only one number different than another boy we have and I sent his text to you.”

”Oh I see. Well then, thank you. Sorry for the mix up.”

Patrick slipped his hat back on and headed out the door. He should have known better. Who would want him. Who would pick him over anyone. He slipped out the door and headed to the dinner on the corner. Maybe he could drown his sorrow in waffles.

*

*

*

”Fuck fuck, so close, God Mikey!”

”Me too Pete, that’s it, cum for me, please paint my skin.”

Pete thrusted faster and faster then pulled his cock out whipping off the condom and spraying the boy below him with his cum. He continued to jerk Mikey’s cock till the two of them were mixing their cum on Mikey’s body. Mikey ran a finger up the mess and slipped into his mouth. Not caring about the mess or taste, Pete leaned over and kissed the bod pressing their sticky bodies against each other.

”Oh dear, looks like we will have to shower before we leave.”

”Great, I love shower sex.”

”You think you can get it up again?”

Pete stood up and scooped Mikey into his arms.

”Let’s find out shall we?”

Mikey giggled as Pete carried them both into the bathroom shutting the door.

*

*

*

”You doing okay there kid. That’s your third helping.”

”Yes, I’m fine. More coffee please?”

The waitress gave him a sad little smile and went to get the pot. Patrick looked down at the third plate of waffles in front of him. These ones had strawberry this time. His first on was blueberry and then apple. He was blowing his spare cash for the rest of the week on this, but he didn’t care. Food was comfort and that is what Patrick needed right now.

”Here you go hun.”

As the waitress poured the coffee Patrick felt a stirring in his stomach.

”Excuse me, where is the bathroom?”

The waitress pointed to the end of the diner and Patrick rose politely tipping his cap and headed that way. She watched him go and tsked. She hoped he wasn’t going to get sick. He didn’t look like he had an eating disorder, but you never know.

”College kids have so much stress.”

”Talking about yourself again Angela or to yourself.”

Angela looked over at the voice coming in and smiled.

”Mikey Way, what brings you here tonight?”

”I was working and worked up an appetite.”

”I see, well unfortunately someone has your table.”

”That’s okay, I’ll sit at the counter.”

Angela nodded and went to get Mikey’s coffee and his usual. Mikey slid into the stool and looked over where his table was. It’s not that it was _his_ table, but after he worked he came here to unwind before heading back to the dorms. He came so often in the first year that it was just where he sat all the time. He saw a plate of uneaten waffles with whipped cream and strawberries and a cup of coffee still steaming.

”Well they must not have been here long.”

”Oh no, that’s his third plate.”

Angela returned with a plate of fries and a cup of coffee for Mikey.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, poor kid must have had a let down from the way he is eating. He’s cute too, just a little on the chubby side, but you know…”

”Yeah.”

Mikey knew the type. Young, innocent, shy. The kind of boy a lot of the clients went for. The problem was that very few worked at the place. Mikey picked up a fry and blew on it and was about to take a bite when the backroom door opened and the boy is conversation came out. It was the boy from school that was always looking at Mikey. He was looking down as he made his way back to his seat. He collapsed into it and picked up the little container of milk and poured some in his coffee cup. He then added two packages of sugar and stirred it carefully so the spoon didn’t hit the sides. He took a small sip blowing on it lightly. All this was fascinating to Mikey. He was still holding the fry he had yet to bite because he was mesmerized. Then the boy picked up his knife and fork and making a small cut in the waffle, began to eat it. He made sure each bite had a bit of whipped cream and fruit on it.

”Go talk to him instead of staring at him.”

Mikey jumped when Angela appeared and he dropped the fry. He boy looked over and made contact with him. He blushed and turned back to his food. Mikey didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was usually confident; this boy…did something to him. Mikey looked at Angela and she made a shooing motion. He took a deep breath and grabbing his fries and his coffee slipped off the stool and stood by the table.

”Mind if I join you?”

The boy looked up at him.

”Uh…no?”

Mikey didn’t know if that was a no for no or a no for he didn’t mind so he just took control. He sat across from the boy and put his stuff down.

”I’m Mikey. I’ve seen you at school.”

”Yeah, I go there.”

Mikey had been in more intelligent conversations than this with clients, but he didn’t give up.

”I like the waffles here, but I prefer the apple.”

”I like those too.”

”Cool.”

After that it was quiet again. Just the boy eating and Mikey sipping his coffee. The next noise to break the silence was the door opening.

”Angela, I need coffee badly! You would not believe the ass I had to deal with just now!”

Both Mikey and Patrick looked to the door. It was Alicia. She spotted them both and waved. To the surprise of both of them they both waved back. She walked over to their table.

”Hey, didn’t know you guys knew each other. Sorry again Ricky for the mix up, but funny thing this is who I meant to text in the first place!”

Patrick looked away from Alicia laughing at her own joke and toward the guy, Mikey. It made sense now. Mikey was everything that Patrick wasn’t. Why would the guy want him when he could have…better.

”I have to go.”

Patrick dropped a fifty on the table and ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

”Hey wait!”

Angela arrived with Alicia’s coffee just as he left.

”Shit, do you think he wanted change?”

Mikey looked at the fifty and picked it up.

”How much was his check?”

”A little over $20?”

Mikey pocketed the larger bill and pulled out twenty five and gave it to Angela.

”What did you mean Alicia?”

”Oh, apparently he has a phone number one off from you. You didn’t get the first text cause I sent it to him first.”

Mikey started to do the math. The way the boy was dressed, where they were, how much Angela said he ate. He was upset. He felt rejected. Mikey felt horrible. No one should feel like that.

”Do you still have his number now?”

”Yeah, I mean usually I don’t text from my phone, but it was…well I thought it was you so I didn’t mind.”

Alicia handed her phone over to Mikey and he scrolled finding the number close to his. He put it in his phone.

”His name is Ricky?”

”Uh, no it’s Patrick, but he said to call him Ricky.”

”Working name?”

”Maybe?”

Mikey stood and told Alicia he could have his fries. He left the diner and headed back to the dorms.

*

*

*

”There you are.”

Mikey had used the boy’s name and his picture to find him in the school data base. It was set up like a Facebook just for the college students so that communication was easier for projects and such. He closed his lap top and headed toward the building that Patrick lived in.

*

*

*

Patrick couldn’t concentrate. He felt stupid and humiliated. He knew he was crazy to think that he could be a host of any kind, let alone this. He was glad that his dorm mate was out. As it is, he made Patrick miserable. If he knew about this, he would never live it down. Patrick had torn off the clothing he was wearing and put on a ratty t-shirt and his boxers. He felt more like himself now. Frumpy, fat, and ugly. He decided to quit Sweet Hearts. Who was he kidding that he could do that. He now sat in front of his lap top searching. Not for his paper on 16th century poetry, but for a job. He filled out a dozen applications and attached his pathetic resume. He was about to close down and just got to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

”Great, that’s all I need.”

No one ever came to visit Patrick. Only his roommate’s asshole jock friends and his hook ups pining or angry at him. Patrick had been on the receiving end of that anger more than once with beer thrown at him or a slap when they assumed that their target was behind the door. His roommate told them he lived alone. It was smart and calculating. Two things he never thought he would say about that lunkhead. Patrick took a breath and readied his speech. He opened the door.

”No Luke is not here, no he lied and he doesn’t live alone, I’m sorry he fucked you over, please don’t hit me.”

”Why would I hit you?”

Patrick had said the whole speech with his eyes closed, but now they flew open when he heard that voice.”

”M-Mikey? What are you doing here? How did you…”

”Internet.”

”Huh?”

”Sorry, Fairy Odd Parents Joke. I used the schools shitty Facebook.”

”No, I got the joke, but why?”

”Cause It’s funny?”

”No not the joke, I mean why are you here?”

”Oh, well I got your number from Alicia, but I figured that you might not pick up so I figured I’d look you up and hope that you didn’t have an asshole roommate, which from the speech sounds like you do and…”

”Um…”

Mikey shut up. He never talked this much, but something about the boy made him constantly need to explain himself.

”Can I come in?”

”Oh right, sorry.”

Patrick stepped back and Mikey stepped in. He could tell which side was Patrick’s immediately. He sat on the bed and Patrick sat on his desk chair.

”So…”

”Here.”

Mikey pulled his wallet out and handed Patrick back his fifty.

”You left this.”

”No, I used it to pay for my food.”

”I paid for it.”

”You did? Why?”

”Cause I know what it is like to show up for a client and then find out they are there for someone else.”

”Wait…I didn’t, I mean I…”

Patrick deflated.

”It was stupid huh? I mean why would they want me, when they could have you.”

Mikey was stunned. Patrick was beautiful. Before he realized it Mikey had fallen to his knees and crawled to Patrick putting his arms around the boy’s waist. Patrick started at this move.

”M-Mikey?”

”Don’t say that Patrick, please, you are so beautiful and someone would have to be crazy to not want you.”

”What are you…”

Mikey looked up at Patrick looking down at him and kissed him.


	3. Shower me With The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Feel good Ricky?”
> 
> ”Yeah.”
> 
> ”You look really good too.”
> 
> ”Uh huh.”
> 
> ”After I rinse your hair out, I’m gonna blow you.”
> 
> ”Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but really it is filler for what is going down in the next one, which will be the last one. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Patrick woke up and blinked a few times. He let out a small moan as the sun cut though the opening in the curtains on the other side of the room. Once again Luke didn’t close them all the way. He probably came in drunk last night and just passed out. Patrick hoped he didn’t puke again.

”For fuck sake Luke, you forgot…”

”Mmmm?”

Patrick froze. That voice came from his bed. Oh no, Luke passed out in his bed? Shit, this was gonna get him punched for sure. Slowly he turned his head to let Luke know he made a mistake…it wasn’t Luke.

”Mikey.”

The night before came flooding back to Patrick. How Mikey said he was beautiful and that anyone would be lucky to be with him. Then the heated make out session that only stopped when Patrick told Mikey he was still a virgin.

_”Patrick, something like that should be special and lost to someone that you care about and that cares about you, not to some random client.”_

Patrick couldn’t understand why it bothered Mikey so much. After that Mikey just held Patrick as they both drifted off. Now it was morning. Would Mikey regret what they did? Patrick didn’t want to find out. He carefully moved himself from the bed and went to the bathroom trying to decide what to do next. He decided he was going to take a shower. After his morning piss he closed the lid so he didn’t fuck with the hot water and turned on the taps and adjusted the temp to his liking. He slipped his t-shirt and boxers off and was about to step into the stall when the bathroom door opened and a half asleep Mikey stumbled in. He moved to the toilet not even noticing Patrick.

”I didn’t flush cause…”

Mikey took no notice as he lifted both lids and just leaned heavily on the wall as he drained his body of overnight liquid. Patrick said nothing else and slipped into the shower. He figured that Mikey would finish and then leave.

”Shit, don’t flush!”

Patrick moved away from the water just in case, but heard nothing, but the lids going back down. He started to relax and move towards the water again, but then the shower curtain parted and a naked Mikey joined him. Mikey stuck his face in the water and pushed it over his hair till he was wet. He then turned to Patrick and smiled.

”Sorry I am usually half asleep unless I get a shower or coffee.”

Patrick just nodded. He was too awestruck at how beautiful Mikey was with the water cascading off of him. Mikey held his hand out to Patrick.

”Join me Ricky?”

Patrick held his hand out as if he was under a spell and allowed himself to be pulled into the steaming stream. Mikey wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled him in for a kiss. Patrick thought he would feel like he was drowning, but instead in was like those cheesy movie moments when two people kiss under a waterfall. It was almost romantic if you could forget you were in a college dorm shower stall. Mikey broke the kiss and ran his hand through Patrick’s hair.

”Turn around.”

Patrick did and heard the snick of the shampoo bottle opening. He had to stifle a moan when Mikey pressed the soap into his hair and started to massage it into his scalp. Patrick had not had anyone wash his hair before. It was the most relaxing this he ever experienced. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back further.

”Feel good Ricky?”

”Yeah.”

”You look really good too.”

”Uh huh.”

”After I rinse your hair out, I’m gonna blow you.”

”Okay.”

Mikey could have asked Patrick for anything right now and he would have agreed. He felt his head being tipped backwards into the water and the shampoo running out of his hair being mixed with the water going down the drain. Then he felt himself being spun around and pushed against the wall. Then Mikey was sliding to his knees and taking Patrick’s cock in his mouth. Patrick’s hands went into Mikey’s hair and grabbed a fist full of it. He started to guide his mouth over his cock and Mikey didn’t show any signs of protest. It was not long till Patrick was tipping his head back and moaning as his orgasm hit him. Mikey pulled off and let the cum splash him in the face as he reached down to jerk himself off, his cum joining Patrick’s as it drips off the Mikey’s face to swirl the drain.

”Fuck.”

”Yeah, good way to wake up huh?”

”I think I need another nap.”

Patrick helped Mikey up and they finished rinsing off any soap and body fluids. Then they climbed out wrapping themselves in towels. Mikey took Patrick’s hand and led him to the bed.

”What are you…”

”Like you said another nap is in order.”

Mikey lay down and pulled Patrick on top of him. Patrick just went with it and sniggled into his arms.

”This is nice.”

”Yeah, but you never told me why you came to find me last night.”

”I did, but I guess I also took your mind off it.”

Patrick blushed.

”You kind of did, but I didn’t mind.”

”Good cause I did mean it. I think you are super cute and actually a lot of clients are looking for boys like you, but this guy wanted shy, but experienced. Still…”

Mikey leaned up and looked down at Patrick.

”I think he would think you are a good choice if you weren’t a virgin…wait…”

Mikey got a gleam in his eye that scared Patrick just a bit.

”What is it Mikey?”

”Next time the client calls you are coming with me.”

”What? No no I couldn’t do that!”

”Shhh don’t worry, you let me take care of this, I can promise you it will be a night you will never forget.”

Patrick looked up at the older boy. He was scared, but also intrigued and he knew he could trust Mikey. Just something about him told him to not worry.

”Okay Mikey.”

”Good, now let’s sleep and then eat.”

Patrick nodded and snuggled into Mikey once more and drifted off. That was how Luke found them when he returned. Towel clad wrapped in each other’s arms on Patrick’s bed. Luke quickly made his way back out of the room and disappeared down the hall.


	4. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well how was that for a start?”
> 
> Pete chuckled as he reached down and ran and hand through Mikey’s hair.
> 
> ”Very nice, but what is the main event if that was just the start?”
> 
> ”You’re gonna fuck me while I fuck Ricky and take his virginity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well another little fic comes to a close. This last chapter is that lovely porn you guys have been waiting for...as if the tags didn't give you a clue! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”I don’t know about this Mikey.”

Mikey had Patrick sitting in front of the vanity of the bedroom they were waiting in. Mikey got a text from Pete saying that he was running a few minutes late, but that he would make it up to him. Mikey took that time to get him and Patrick ready.

”Trust me Ricky, Pete is going to love you.”

”Yeah, but you said he didn’t want a virgin.”

”You let me handle that part okay?”

Mikey leaned forward and tipped Patrick’s head up a bit and kissed him. Patrick sighed. Mikey’s kisses always seem to calm him down. They had been doing that a lot on campus too. Patrick was nervous, but Mikey didn’t seem to care what other’s thought. Patrick wished he could be like that too. Mikey heard and saw his phone vibrate on the vanity. He picked it up and smiled.

”He’s here.”

”Mikey…”

”Hush, just go sit on the bed and wait for me.”

Mikey kissed Patrick one last time and then headed out of the bedroom to greet the client in the lobby. Patrick thought of running, but where would he go…especially dressed the way he was. Instead he moved to the bed as Mikey commanded and waited.

* * *

”Hello beautiful.”

”Hello yourself handsome.”

Pete leaned down to kiss Mikey softly. Mikey blushed as he Pete pulled away again. He held out his hand for Pete to take and they made their way to the elevator.

”Are you in town long this time?”

”Just for the week. All meetings again till dinner time.”

The elevator doors opened and as soon as they shut, Pete pulled Mikey into his body and pressed his face into the young man’s neck.

”Mmmm, not shy anymore huh?”

”Nope. Fuck Mikey, you smell so good, I can’t wait to taste you.”

Pete pulled back and pressing Mikey against the wall kissed him. His hands ran all over Mikey’s body reminding himself where the dips and curves were and the places that made Mikey make those noises he loved. Mikey moaned in his mouth as he found one. Then he was surprised at Mikey pushed him away.

”Easy Pete, we have all night, but I do have to tell you, I have a surprise for you in the room.”

Pete grinned as he looked down at the mess he already made the boy.

”Yeah? I like surprises.”

The elevator dinged and opened and Mikey took Pete’s hand again.

”Well you are going to love this one then.”

They disembarked and headed down the hall to the room.

*

*

*

Patrick jumped as he heard the door open and Mikey’s voice. He was giggling and there was another voice, much older sounding too. There were other sounds too. Kissing and Mikey making those noises that he could get out of Patrick. Patrick was a little jealous that someone was doing that to Mikey. He felt stupid for thinking that he was anything special. He was about to get up and try and sneak out when the door opened and Mikey appeared with the client.

”Oh, and who is this?”

Mikey smiled as he looked at Patrick.

”Pete, this is Ricky. He’s gonna join us tonight.”

”Ricky huh? Mikey and Ricky. Sounds cute together.”

Pete took off his jacket and walked over to there Patrick was. Patrick stood up immediately.

”H-Hello sir, please to meet you. I-If you don’t want me here, I c-can go and…”

Pete stopped midway to taking his tie off. He looked down at the stuttering and very nervous boy.

”Why would I not want you here? You are adorable.”

”Me Sir?”

Patrick looked shocked that anyone but Mikey would call him adorable.

”Yes you silly boy. You look like an adorable little doll and I can’t wait to see what you taste like too.”

”Taste?”

”He means your kiss silly.”

Mikey appeared out of no where by Patrick’s side. He turned Patrick’s face to him and kissed him causing Patrick to squeak and flail a little at not being ready for it. This made Pete chuckle. Patrick immediately relaxed as Mikey put his arms around him. He had a glazed look with a silly grin on his face as Mikey pulled away.

”See Pete, isn’t he lovely? Would you like a taste?”

”I would indeed and I want to find out what other kinds of noises he makes.”

Patrick turned to look at Pete and Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick. It wasn’t the same as Mikey, Pete’s lips weren’t as soft, but the roughness was a bit of a turn on and Patrick let out a small noise parting his lips. Pete took advantage of this and pressed his tongue inside. This surprised Patrick and he lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed and away from Pete.

”Oh, did I do something wrong?”

”N-No, you just surprised me that’s all Sir.”

Pete looked at Mikey for help, but Mikey was busy getting naked. Once he was he crawled on the bed next to Patrick and helped him sit up.

”Arms up Ricky.”

Patrick obeyed and Mikey pulled Patrick’s shirt off. Patrick first instinct was to cover his stomach, but Mikey was faster and grabbed his arms pinning them above his head.

”Ah ah ah, not so fast there Ricky. Pete can you get his pants?”

Pete was a little apprehensive, but then he saw the boy being distracted by Mikey kissing him. Pete stood for a moment admiring how good they looked together before he snapped out of it and reached up to undo Ricky’s pants. They slid down easily and Pete could not help to lick his lips as he saw that Patrick indeed looked younger than he was. He still had some of his baby fat on his thighs and a little bit of a stomach. Pete sunk to his knees in front of the boy and slipped his fingers in the waistband of his simple white briefs. He then leaned in and took Ricky’s cock into his mouth. Ricky moaned and it was blocked by Mikey’s mouth. Pete pinned his thighs down so he couldn’t thrust upward and started to bob his head up and down.

”Feels good doesn’t it Ricky? Pete is really good with his mouth.”

Mikey moved to kiss Patrick’s jaw and then down his neck. Patrick was panting and losing it quickly between the attention he was receiving. He was so close and he tried to warn Pete by touching his head. Thankfully Mikey could tell the signal.

”Pete, I would pull off now if I were you.”

”Huh?”

Pete pulled off Patrick’s cock with long suck and pop and Patrick started to cum splashing Pete in the face. Patrick was mortified once he came down, but once again Mikey was there for damage control. He straddled Patrick’s lap facing away from him and pulled Pete to him. He licked all the cum off his face and then kissed Pete. Pete was enjoying the taste of Ricky on Mikey’s tongue.

”Mmmm yummy. Why don’t you let us take care of you now Pete.”

Pete stood up and Mikey slid from Patrick’s lap. He reached back and pulled Patrick with him.

”Okay Ricky, let’s thank Pete for his amazing blow job.”

Patrick was still out of it, but he obeyed Mikey and reached up and undid Pete’s pants. He pulled them down and then his underwear revealing his hard cock. Patrick mirrored Pete in that he licked his lips and then took the head into his mouth. He sucked on it till he had taken the whole shaft in his mouth. He bobbed his head and felt Pete reach other and touch his cheek feeling the outline of his cock through the thin flesh.

”Ricky, that’s not nice, share now.”

Patrick pulled off and Mikey took Pete in his mouth. He sucked on the head making Pete moan before he moved down the shaft. When he came back up and pulled off the head Patrick leaned in a captured Mikey’s mouth. He reached up at the same time Mikey did and they started to stroke Pete together. Pete fought to keep his eyes on the two boys playing with his cock and kissing. He could see peeks of their tongues caressing each other and that, plus the duel hand job was enough to make him cum and cover both their faces in the warm white liquid. Then licked it off each other’s face and shared it back and forth in their mouths. When they were done, they look up at Pete.

”Well how was that for a start?”

Pete chuckled as he reached down and ran and hand through Mikey’s hair.

”Very nice, but what is the main event if that was just the start?”

”You’re gonna fuck me while I fuck Ricky and take his virginity.”

Patrick blushed hearing this. He knew already, but still the idea of Mikey being his first made him feel warm inside.

”Well that is a treat isn’t it? I assume that you are going to start since you have not cum yet Mikey?”

”Yup and when you get hard again, you can join in. Meanwhile…”

Mikey stood up and went to the drawer. He grabbed two tubes of lube and handed one to Pete.

”You can prep me.”

He also handed a condom to Pete and then turned to Patrick showing him the other one.

”Up on the bed Ricky.”

Patrick crawled on the bed and lay on the pillow. Mikey crawled up and between Patrick’s legs. He covered his fingers with the lube and then brought his hand down and rubbed one of his fingers against Patrick’s opening. Patrick mewed a little as Mikey slowly pushed a finger inside him. He waited till Patrick got used to it before pushing it in further. Again he waited and then slowly started to move it in and out. He only grazed Patrick’s prostate on purpose once he found it. He liked watching Patrick squirm and beg.

”Mikey , please.”

Mikey pulled the first finger almost fully out and then coated a second finger and the part of the first finger that was showing and then carefully fit the second finger in next to the first. Patrick winced at the burn. He knew it would be there, but not that it would hurt this much. Mikey was patient and took his time till Patrick adjusted. Then he pressed further in. He did this till both fingers were in. Now Mikey sought out Patrick’s prostate and pressed on it with each stroke. Patrick arched his back and started to push back and bear down on Mikey’s fingers. Mikey started to stretch them now and work Patrick’s ass open. He was concentrating so much, he almost missed Pete climbing on the bed behind him and he jumped a little when he felt the cold lubed fingers press against his own ass. Mikey was a little more seasoned so Pete didn’t have to go as slow and it felt good having his prostate played with as he played with Patrick, both of them being stretched and fingered open. Pete and Mikey moved to three fingers at the same time and then neither boy could wait anymore. Mikey heard Pete fumbling with the condom trying to rip it open with his teeth and his free hand. Mikey simply pulled his fingers out of Patrick, causing him to whine a bit at the emptiness. Mikey lubed up his cock because there never seemed to be enough in the condom and then he started to open the little package when he felt Patrick touch his arm.

”Please.”

Mikey looked at Patrick and then the condom. Patrick reached up and took the condom from him. Mikey knew that this meant that Patrick trusted him. He knew Patrick was a virgin, but he was not. He had been tested though and fairly recently.

”Are you sure Ricky?”

”Yes, so sure.”

Mikey smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him as he positioned is now slicked up bare cock. As Mikey increased the pressure of the kiss he pressed forward slowly entering the head on his cock into Patrick’s tight opening.

* * *

Pete mind was blown. He still has his fingers in Mikey’s ass as he watched Mikey enter Ricky. It looked too intimate and he almost felt like he didn’t belong here.

”Pete, Pete please.”

While Pete was in his own head he realized that Mikey had bottomed out in Patrick and both boy’s were moaning. Pete moved quickly and put on the condom. He slicked up the rubber covered shaft and moved up behind Mikey. He lined himself up and started his own slow journey.

Patrick could feel the extra pressure and saw the pleasure in Mikey’s eyes as Pete pushed into him. Mikey stayed very still till Pete was fully in and then he pulled back when Pete did and when Pete thrusted forward so did he. All three men groaned in unison at each thrust. Soon they were working together and getting closer to their orgasms. Pete reached around and took Patrick’s newly hard cock in his hand and started to jerk him to the rhythm of their fucking. Patrick came first followed by Mikey and finally Pete. They collapsed in a heap together on the bed. After a few moments, Mikey wiggled out from between the two men and pushed Pete to the middle. He then moved to the side that Patrick was not occupying. They both cuddled into Pete and he put his arms around them both. Together they drifted off into a blissful and satisfied repose.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Hey Angela.”

”Hey boys, your usual table is open.”

Mikey and Patrick sat down at their booth and waited till Angela appeared with their coffees.

”The usual guys?”

”Yup, waffles with a side of apples, blueberries, and strawberries.”

”And plenty of whip cream. Coming up.”

Angela left and Mikey and Patrick held hands over the table.

”Hey guys.”

Patrick looked up when Alicia walked in. he slid over to make room for her. Angela brought her a cup of coffee in a two go cup and went to get her usual.

”You guys have had quite a week so far.”

”Yeah and it’s only Tuesday!”

Patrick giggled a bit and Mikey smirked.

”Well no one on Thursday, but your favorite client has requested you for the weekend. You do have a new client on Friday though.”

Patrick and Mikey beamed. It had been a while since they saw Pete.

”Enough time to test.”

”Yup.”

”Test? Now don’t you let your grades go dropping or I will cut you two down.”

”Don’t worry Al, we won’t.”

”Here you are hon and here you boys go.”

Alicia took her bag and kissed both of them on the cheek.

”See you Friday, enjoy your day off.”

”Bye Al.”

”Bye Alicia.”

Patrick grabbed the syrup and poured some on a fourth of his waffle before taking a little of each fruit topping and doing the same to the remaining three fourths. Mikey did half with syrup and the other half with just apple, which Angela brought more of then the other fruits.

”Are we gonna tell him?”

”Nope. Were gonna do one better.”

”What are we gonna do?”

Mikey winked at Patrick.

”Eat you waffle baby.”

Patrick blushed at the term of endearment and did as he was told.

*

*

*

Pete yawned as he sipped his morning coffee. He was getting ready to check his email when he received a text. He grumbled about work bugging him this early in the morning when he saw who it was from. There was an attachment to it too. He opened it up.

*Hey Pete, we can’t wait to see you on Saturday.*

Pete smiled at the text from Mikey and the opened up the attachment. He was surprised to see that it was both Mikey and Ricky in front of a building. Patrick was pointing to a sign. Pete zoomed in on what Patrick was pointing to. When he read it an even bigger smile broke out and he texted back.

*You guys did that for me?*

In a few moment a text was returned.

*Yes and this time, it will Ricky and you.*

Pete nearly dropped his phone at this. He quickly recovered and texted back.

*Oh. I am good with that.*

He could imagine Mikey laughing at this and showing the other boy. He could see Ricky blushing too.

*I can’t wait either Sir.*

Pete heart swelled a little with Ricky’s text.

*Me neither Ricky, me neither.*

The texting was done then and Pete sent Joe another quick thank you and then headed to the bedroom to get dressed for work.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, questions, and just fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
